


In the Comfort of Her Bed

by Star_tDash



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Kaoru is a long noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_tDash
Summary: Kaoru and Chisato wake up after a restful night together; letting their genuine sides show.





	In the Comfort of Her Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the light work done on this; I really just wanted to explore their relationship from something more than what the stories give to us, as well as showing sides of those characters that we might not get to see!

_Too bright…_

 

Kaoru sighed as she lifted her free hand up to shield her weak eyes, taking caution not to shift around too much. The bed underneath her wasn’t hers, the sheets, the pillow, and the room itself as well. But the girl, who was currently cuddled to her like a koala? She was hers. It was a long time coming, having Chisato comfortably in her arms, but for all the time spent apart, Kaoru was more than satisfied with the outcome. But as of now, there were more important matters than enjoying the tranquility of the bed.

 

“Rise and shine, dear; we should be getting ready for school now,” Kaoru whispered, placing her hand on Chisato’s shoulder. Kaoru was used to spending nights at Chisato’s place, but with every night came the difficulty that was getting her to wake up.

 

“I don’t want to. You’re comfortable and its nice and warm out, so I’ll stay in,” Chisato mumbled, as she curled tighter around Kaoru’s body. For someone who prided themselves on carrying her composure, the moments the two spent in private served to be Chisato’s time to be relaxed, forgoing any sort of formality. While this was heart-wrenchingly adorable to see from Chisato, this also meant that she was…  fussy, to say the least. “I don’t have any important classes, and my practice isn’t until later,” Chisato explained, bribing Kaoru the best she could by kissing Kaoru’s arm, “so if you need anything from Miss Kisaragi, she’s getting her beauty sleep.”

 

If it weren’t for the fact that she had a theatre club meeting during lunch, Kaoru would have graciously stayed with her in bed. Even trying to get up proved futile, with Chisato grunting as she tried to pull Kaoru back down.

 

“No! Stay here Kao-chan, I want to hug you more, please.”

 

_Being this cute while calling me that? My dearest Chii-chan must truly want this. How fleeting~_

Simple reasoning wouldn’t work on a girl so set out on being lazy. No, it was time for Kaoru to pull out the big guns; no more Ms. Nice Seta. Mustering whatever strength she had in her, Kaoru pried herself off of Chisato and into a sitting position. Upon losing her source of warmth and softness, Chisato immediately began to pout, huffing her cheeks as her hug pillow escaped her grasp. Kaoru did her best to stand up amidst Chisato’s complaining, circling around her side of the bed. “I can’t believe you’d betray me like this, Kao-chan; you were so comfy and-- UWAHHH?!?!”

 

Quickly sliding her arms underneath the complaining Chisato, Kaoru lifted her girlfriend up from the bed, struggling (but managing) to keep her in a princess carry.

 

“I didn’t want to use this, but I guess my princess would need her special treatment~” Kaoru teased, leaning forwards to kiss Chisato's forehead, “just because it's just us two doesn't mean you get to be so greedy, you know.” While Kaoru was a slight bit insistent on the words she spoke, Chisato knew that Kaoru would never be angry towards her. There was too much time wasted with incessant babbling and drawn away eyes to fight over something small.

 

Trying her best to turn her head away from Kaoru, Chisato could only sit defenseless in her girlfriend’s arms as she was carried into her living room. _Ahhh, how princely… Even if it is just an act, my heart can't help but feel warm..._ While the gesture in itself was romantic, the thing that kept her heart from soaring to Cloud Nine was the quivering of Kaoru’s arms, desperately trying to keep Chisato in her arms. “It's alright dear, you can let me go,” Chisato spoke up, turning back around to see a strained Kaoru, “I-I’m awake now.”

 

“'T-Tis fine, for my abounding, ever-present love will undoubtedly carry with which that my body coul-- _wheeze_ could not.”

“ _Kao-chan~_ drop the theatrics please. You're going to hurt yourself, OK?”

“Y-Yes.”

 

Crouching forwards, Kaoru gave a great sigh as Chisato’s feet touched ground, taking a few seconds to stand back up as Chisato fixed the creases of her nightgown. Looking,up, Kaoru was caught up in her beauty yet again. This wasn’t new though. In Kaoru’s eyes, loving someone who shone so brilliantly warranted this amount of admiration; the ones more beautiful than the gods were to be venerated, no? Standing up, Kaoru took Chisato’s hand with her own. Fingers, intertwining perfectly held tightly, as if a single step would make them drift apart yet again. But, unlike times past, in which they walked at their own paces, their own directions, this time, they walked together.

 

“Now, what shall my fairest princess partake in for her first meal?” Kaoru asked, playing up her usual antics as she waved a hand towards Chisato’s extravagant kitchen. While Kaoru had the air of confidence plastered on her face Chisato knew that when _this_ side of her came out, something was usually up. 

 

“Why, has my prince learned the culinary arts, then?” Chisato quipped back, taking a low jab at her girlfriend’s… less than stellar cooking attempts, “I could only remember back to the last time we woke up together in which you burnt the--”

 

“A-Ahaha… but of course dearest Chii-chan, for there is nothing i cannot do! _A-As long as the instant pancake mix is still there…_ ”


End file.
